


Hang In There

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: When a case takes turn for the worse, even the weather is not working in Neal's favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



> Another day, another bday, hee :) Today all best wishes go to [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[nywcgirl](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/) {{{hugs}}} Happy birthday, my friend :D Thankfully I have conquered most of my flu and I was able to make something whumpy for you :D Pooe Neal... as always :P I imagine he only got the breath knocked out of him... but that's still enough to give Peter another heart attack :P

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e0nbvr5aurk1spm/hang-in-there.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
